


Daddy's Little Moneymaker

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Paigemella [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Paige, F/F, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Written for the Imagines Blog





	Daddy's Little Moneymaker

\- Paige isn’t sure exactly when she fell for the whiny girl stood in front of her  
\- She just knows she did... and she fell hard  
\- Carmella is slightly quiet  
\- She looks a little fragile right now  
\- Paige can’t help but admire her  
\- This is Carmella without the suit  
\- Without the trophies  
\- Without any kind of protection  
\- This is Carmella at her softest  
\- She’s beautiful like this  
\- Paige moves to push blonde hair out of Carmella’s eyes  
\- Kisses her softly  
\- “C’mon Babygirl...”  
\- She leads her inside and upstairs  
\- She had expected Carmella to sleep  
\- Instead Carmella had come to find her  
\- All wide eyes and sad pout  
\- She’d had a nightmare apparently  
\- Wanted ‘Daddy’  
\- She’s quick to settle, glad she wore pyjama shorts  
\- Makes it easier for Carmella to find skin to touch  
\- She guides Carmella down into her lap  
\- Smiling at Carmella’s soft noise of surprised arousal  
\- “Okay Babygirl?”  
\- She’s smug  
\- Still she’d rather be careful  
\- She knows how nervous Carmella’s been about letting her guard down fully  
\- She won’t break her trust now  
\- “Yes Daddy...”  
\- Carmella sounds small  
\- Frightened and sweet  
\- Paige smiles again  
\- Kisses her gently  
\- She knew exactly what Carmella needed  
\- Her touch is soft in Carmella’s hair  
\- Guiding her into a deeper kiss  
\- Her free hand settles at Carmella’s hip  
\- Pulls her down a little into her thigh  
\- She can feel and hear Carmella’s moan  
\- She smirks into the kiss  
\- Repeats the gesture  
\- Doesn’t stop repeating it until Carmella is shivering under her hand  
\- Mewling weakly into her lips  
\- She smiles  
\- Breaks the kiss at the last minute  
\- She can see Carmella is trying to hold on  
\- To behave for her  
\- “Let it go Babygirl...”  
\- “Yes Daddy...”  
\- Carmella is almost sobbing as she comes undone  
\- Falling forward into Paige’s arms  
\- Weak even as she moves to kiss her neck  
\- Whining softly even as she shifts  
\- “Careful Babygirl...”  
\- Paige is gentle even as she lowers Carmella beside her, moving to settle so she can tuck Carmella into her side.  
\- “Such a good girl...”


End file.
